


Mortality

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Illnesses, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: It really was his fault - making me overestimate him. It was the way he always went above and beyond the limits. But I supposed I needed a stark reminder too.





	Mortality

**Author's Note:**

> A request!  
> "hmmm maybe something winter themed? or because its so cold outside link get sick and ghira has to take care of him?? idk do whatever"  
> A CANADIAN WAS ASKED TO WRITE WINTER THEMED STUFF? WHEN THE ENTIRE COUNTRY IS UNDER -30 C LIKE WEATHER/BLIZZARD CONDITIONS? (well maybe not BC and/or AB BUT SK AND EAST YES)
> 
> seriously though. I’m writing this in my long johns, after walking through 15 cm of snow we got on Friday and -30 winchills

Humans were so fragile. The littlest thing could disable them to the point that they could not even _move._ Their skin like paper could rip with the slightest touch – their bones like the brittle twigs beneath my feet, snapping with the lightest pressure. The way they _needed_ to become unconscious every day without becoming burdened by _exhaustion._ The way they _had_ to eat on such an annoying regular basis that it would cripple them if they did not. The amount of liquid they consumed was ridiculous.

Such fragile, _delicate_ beings they were.

And yet they never ceased to amaze me with how _needy_ they were.

.xxx.

“ _Achoo!_ ”

“Will you _stop_ that snivelling already Sky Child?” I was getting so very much annoyed with the sounds that were escaping Link. He had been _shivering_ and _moaning_ and complaining because the ‘wind was biting his skin’. Or that ‘his legs tingled.’ Or – hah! – ‘his cheeks were burning.’ Just _how_ could the winter burn his skin? And _he_ thought I was eccentric! His stories were _beyond_ belief!

“One would _wonder_ why cold or heat doesn’t bother you – being that you are _made_ of metal!” He grumbled out towards me.

“Certainly, extreme temperatures _do_ bother me more so than other demons.” I indulged him. “Just _why_ do you think you were able to beat me in the Fire Sanctuary?”

If he wasn’t pale already – I’m certain he would have. In fact… his complexion was looking rather… pale… (in spite of the bright red of his cheeks of course) and was he— I moved and caught him before his body fell into the snow.

Of course he just _had_ to collapse on me now, didn’t he?

.xxx.

Perhaps I should have taken the time to listen to him. I never _did_ seem to gauge his human limitations correctly. Although, that wasn’t my fault – considering that he always went above and beyond what mortals _were supposed to do._

I had covered him in blankets – his body did feel colder than normal, and that _shivering_ wouldn’t stop. Not to mention when I had held him, his body seemed to unconsciously turn towards mine. Perhaps it _was_ too cold for him. His lips had even taken on a slight tinge of blue when I had been close enough to notice – but thankfully that had gone by now.

The crackling of the nearby fire was able to keep my thoughts away from the coughs that would rack his unconscious body.

First he was far too cold for my liking, but as I warmed him up inside, he was getting _too warm._

At least, with this, I was familiar.

I’ve observed as Link would succumb to various ailments in our time together, a fever flushing his cheeks. Rest and fluids, he told me.

So I never pushed him.

Still, it really was _quite_ an inconvenience having to baby him. Have to go to this side with liquids – _humans really did have to ingest too much fluid._ Sometimes, though, the effort would be worth it – for whenever these fevers were rampant in his body, he would say some things that he would never say otherwise.

It was quite amusing really.

But _still_ such a pain!

Idly, my hand caressed a warm forehead, brushing some hair out of his face.

This time, it was _probably_ my fault, and I had nobody else to blame except for my own arrogance. That maybe I should listen to him more. That maybe I should try and understand him more. That I should cherish him more.

Because with each ailment there was this devastating realization:

Link was _weak._ Link was _human._ Link was _mortal._

And I was not.

**Author's Note:**

> and WELP this went in a direction I never really intended it to. Oops. And sorry it’s only vaguely implied ghiralink though.


End file.
